<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тайна имен by Nobel Don (hastarkis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629714">Тайна имен</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don'>Nobel Don (hastarkis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Месть [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ларри сказал Розовому, что сообщил Фредди свое имя после его ранения: Фредди истекал кровью и очень боялся, а Ларри очень хотел его успокоить. <br/>Но это, вероятнее всего, была ложь, потому что во всех сценах в машине Фредди _уже_ знал его имя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Месть [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Tarantino 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тайна имен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ㅤㅤСегодня был большой день — они шли на дело. Красавчик назначил общую встречу в закусочной. Они должны были там позавтракать, отметиться, настроиться — и пойти… пойти на дело.<br/>ㅤㅤБелый всегда упрямо и обтекаемо говорил: «пойти на дело» — и никак иначе.<br/>ㅤㅤФредди держался рядом с ним, потому что Белый сам так позволил. Белый улыбался, Белый следил за Оранжевым взглядом, вставал рядом, защищал в словесных перепалках. Фредди — то есть Оранжевому, конечно — от перепалок было ни горячо, ни холодно, он вполне мог сам за себя постоять. Оранжевый же был резковатым и горячим малым, и Белый, наверное, поэтому старался перехватить удар на себя.<br/>ㅤㅤОранжевый ценил это. Фредди закономерно держался поближе. Так было безопаснее. Можно было сказать, что Белый и Оранжевый по-настоящему спелись. Белый вызвался натаскивать его, проверял, рассказывал; они проводили друг с другом времени больше, чем вся остальная их команда. Белый заезжал за Оранжевым днем и брал его на обед.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Зачем? — уточнил у Белого Оранжевый, когда Белый впервые постучался ему в дверь.<br/>ㅤㅤ— А почему нет? — уточнил Белый, и такой аргумент нечем было крыть.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Я прикрою тебя, — сказал потом ему Белый, ободряюще похлопав по плечу. Оранжевый нервничал перед первым крупным делом в своей жизни, и Фредди даже не нужно было играть, он и сам был как на иголках. Оранжевый переживал, но Оранжевый был сильным и бравым малым.<br/>ㅤㅤБелому это нравилось.<br/>ㅤㅤФредди приободрялся.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Заберу тебя в восемь.<br/>ㅤㅤОранжевый вышел на улицу в семь тридцать, и Белый уже был здесь. Оранжевый посмотрел на часы, Белый тоже посмотрел на часы. Они оба не ожидали увидеть друг друга так рано, и Оранжевый почувствовал смущение, потому что спалился. Белый, наверное, ничего подобного не почувствовал, но вопросов не задавал.<br/>ㅤㅤОни припарковались за сорок минут до назначенного времени. Белый заглушил мотор. Фредди смотрел в окно, грыз большой палец и думал об Оранжевом.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Давай пока тут посидим? — предложил Оранжевый, усиленно обгрызая заусенцы. Ларри приподнял брови и вставил ключ с тяжелым брелоком обратно в замок зажигания, чтобы не оттягивать им карман.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Нервничаешь, мистер Оранжевый? — с пониманием, но и с каплей иронии уточнил он. Не смеялся, просто пытался подбодрить. Фредди готов был проглотить язык от зависти Оранжевому, а Оранжевый кивнул и, спохватившись, остановил дергающуюся ногу. Оранжевому хотелось пооткровенничать.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Да, — поморщился он. — Еще клички эти. Оранжевый! Сдохну — что, так на могиле и напишут? О р а н ж е в ы й.<br/>ㅤㅤБелый улыбнулся. Все их имена знали Джо и Красавчик Эдди, так что мимо, но это не было самым главным.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Ты не сдохнешь, — сказал Белый. — Плевое дело: зайти и выйти.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Ну, значит, не сейчас, — нервно отозвался Оранжевый. — Так потом.<br/>ㅤㅤБелый тихо цокнул и отстегнул ремень безопасности.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Закрой глаза.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Чего?<br/>ㅤㅤ— Закрой глаза, говорю.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Зачем.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Блять, ты препираться будешь или делать, что сказано? Закрой.<br/>ㅤㅤОранжевый закрыл глаза. Фредди тоже.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Откинься.<br/>ㅤㅤФредди почувствовал руки на своем ремне.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Чего…<br/>ㅤㅤ— Закрой глаза, я сказал, — рявкнул Белый, и Фредди всхрапнул. Нога от нервов дергалась. Фредди закрыл глаза, погрузившись во тьму. Сзади них изредка проезжали машины. Фредди пытался расслышать шаги, но вокруг них никого, вроде бы, не было. Был только он — Оранжевый (Фредди) — и Белый.<br/>ㅤㅤБелый расстегнул пряжку ремня и потянул вниз ширинку, потом его ладонь легла Фредди на член. Фредди шумно вдохнул и рефлекторно накрыл чужую руку своей. Белый замер. Смотрел, конечно. Фредди остро почувствовал его взгляд на себе, а потом заметил, как опять дергается от нервов нога.<br/>ㅤㅤИ убрал руку.<br/>ㅤㅤБелый вздохнул с одобрением. Фредди почему-то показалось, что этим своим решением он избежал чего-то ужасного.<br/>ㅤㅤКожа у Белого на ладонях была шероховатая, но сухая, руки — теплые. Фредди откинулся свободнее и развел ноги шире, чуть запрокинув голову. Черт. Не видно ни черта, это нервировало. Фредди чувствовал на себе взгляд и чувствовал дрочащую ему ладонь, но понятия не имел, что происходит во вне. Возможно, Белый всё понял и сейчас целился Фредди в грудь, готовый пристрелить. Возможно, Фредди слишком нервный, а Белый точно так же дрочил себе. Может, не делал вообще ничего.<br/>ㅤㅤБлять.<br/>ㅤㅤФредди почувствовал, как потяжелело в груди. Член грелся от ладони, Белый двигал ладонью медленно, размеренно, четко — так же, как делал любые другие вещи в этом мире.<br/>ㅤㅤОхренеть.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Тихо, — предупредил Белый, проведя большим пальцем по головке. Фредди всхлипнул, но послушно заткнулся, вжавшись в кресло. Кивнул несколько раз, чтобы Белый точно знал: услышал и все понял.<br/>ㅤㅤБелый должен был знать, что Оранжевый… Да к черту его, что <em>Фредди </em>умел себя контролировать и вполне способен был не дергаться. Даже когда его член — в такой крепкой и уверенной хватке. Даже когда ладонь плотно обхватывает его, а пальцы каждый раз задевают головку. Даже когда на нее сверху капает слюна и все движения становятся более скользкими, более резкими, более яркими.<br/>ㅤㅤДаже когда позади, совсем рядом, слышится цокот дамских каблучков.<br/>ㅤㅤДаже когда у Белого самого сбивается дыхание.<br/>ㅤㅤДаже…<br/>ㅤㅤФредди содрогнулся, изливаясь, и стиснул зубы. Стало еще более скользко и немного липко. Белый замедлился, а Фредди понял, что опять успел напрячься, упершись ногами в коврик. Выдохнул. С усилием расслабился. Вздрогнул, когда Белый с нажимом провел по члену ладонью. Потом еще раз. Потом снова, пока Фредди не открыл глаза.<br/>ㅤㅤБелый протянул ему носовой платок.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Прости, — сказал Фредди, вытираясь платком, потому что не знал, что еще сказать.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Полегчало? — уточнил Белый. Фредди искренне кивнул, пытаясь вернуть себе дыхание и Оранжевого, потом вернул платок. Белый забрал его и прямо так, даже не выворачивая, вытер им свою руку.<br/>ㅤㅤФредди вдруг задохнулся.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Полегчало, — просипел он, следя за платком. — Только предчувствие все равно хуевое.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Как твое имя? — спросил Белый.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Нам же нельзя…<br/>ㅤㅤ— Ты, кажется, переживал об имени на могиле.<br/>ㅤㅤФредди осекся и с усилием оторвал взгляд от платка, чтобы посмотреть Белому в глаза. И правда, Оранжевый переживал.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Фредди.<br/>ㅤㅤБелый кивнул:<br/>ㅤㅤ— Ларри. Теперь порядок?<br/>ㅤㅤФредди так и смотрел на Ларри, пока тот, спрятав платок во внутренний карман, не посмотрел в ответ:<br/>ㅤㅤ— Что-то не так?<br/>ㅤㅤФредди покачал головой: всё так.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Пойдем. Джо — ранняя пташка, наверняка уже ждет нас.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, Ларри.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Хорошо звучит, а? — Ларри хмыкнул и, забрав ключи, вылез из машины. — Будешь знать, что написать на моей могиле.<br/>ㅤㅤФредди неловко рассмеялся. Стало легче.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Только держи его при себе.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Хорошо. <em>Л а р р и.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>